


Foghorn in the Shower

by SamCyberCat



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCyberCat/pseuds/SamCyberCat
Summary: There's a reason that Haru can't get into the changing rooms right now and he can hear it through the walls. Seijuro isn't exactly keeping what he's getting up to with Captain Hoshikawa very quiet...





	Foghorn in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late to the party, but I finally got here with some HoshiSei.

Hidaka University seemed to exclusively enrol loud people... and Haru. Who was about as far at the opposite end of the loud spectrum as you could get. Perhaps that was why he'd been allowed in. Someone had to balance out the combined volume of Kisumi, Asahi and Seijuro.

Up until ten minutes ago, Haru had mistakenly believed that Shimogami University consisted of students who were much more quiet and respectable. He didn't know their Captain Hoshikawa personally, but he could tell that the man was a fine captain who looked after his team. Which must've been quite a task, with both Ikuya and Hiyori on his team (sorry Ikuya, but Haru knew that his friend wouldn't disagree with him on that front).

Yet right now, the only person Hoshikawa was looking after was... well, Seijuro.

Haru knew this, because he could hear them from the other room. In fact, Haru and Asahi were trying very hard to pretend that they couldn't hear them. Asahi was much more awkward about it – his eyes darted everywhere except the changing rooms door with each loud moan that Seijuro let out.

It was the cry of Hoshikawa's name that finally broke him.

“So... Mikoshiba sure is, uh, a lot more... submissive than I expected...” Asahi mumbled.

Haru shrugged; “It sounds like they've been taking turns.”

“How can you tell?” Asahi gasped.

“Do you want the play-by-play?” asked Haru.

He looked directly into Asahi's eyes as he said that, his expression deadly serious. Asahi had only come along in the last five minutes, but Haru had been sat here since they started, on account of not being able to get into the changing rooms to fetch his bag, because they were occupying the showers.

“N-no, I'll take your word for it...” said Asahi, breaking the gaze, “Guess we're gonna have a lot more joint practises with Shimogami from now on, huh? If those two like each other so much.”

“Yes. They've been discussing that between going at it,” said Haru.

“Huh. Multitasking. I'll have to work on that for if I want to become the captain of Hidaka someday,” Asahi thoughtfully replied.

Haru hoped that Asahi was talking about multitasking in general and not specifically this, since he didn't think he could take three more years of having to wait outside the changing rooms while two guys got it on. Although it seemed that for today, he wouldn't have to wait much longer. Seijuro let out an almighty cry that left nothing to the imagination and then he went silent.

“Is he dead?” Asahi checked.

Haru snorted to that.

...But sure enough, Seijuro was alive and kicking. With much more energy than someone who'd just gone for three rounds in the changing rooms with another man should have. By the time Seijuro and Hoshikawa marched out, they were both clean and fully dressed, as if nothing had happened.

Haru and Asahi knew better though.

“Showers are free now, lads!” Seijuro announced, giving Haru a slap on the back as he walked past, “Just make sure to clean up after yourselves when you're done. Come on, Hoshikawa, I've built up an appetite for a hearty lunch now!”

“In that case, I guess it's on me,” Hoshikawa purred.

“Th-they're shameless...!” Asahi whispered, as they watched the two of them walk away.

Haru got to his feet and shook his head. As long as they kept the shower in working order, whatever they did in it was fine by him. And Haru would be telling Makoto exactly what it was that held them up, so he hoped that Seijuro and Hoshikawa didn't want to keep their relationship a secret.

Then again, given how loud Seijuro was, the whole world probably already knew.


End file.
